Meet The Boys
by x-Stolen-Memories-x
Summary: Bulma, Chi-Chi, Launch and Eighteen go to an all-girls boarding school. In their sophomore year, their dream comes true. Boys are coming to the school, along with new girl Marron! But are boys a good or a bad thing, read and find out. GCC, BV, K18, LT, MY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Chapter 1

"Welcome back ladies, now I have a very important announcement that I think will please you all very much." Mrs Smith – or Smithy to everyone in school - announced looking at the girls all staring at her. Young ladies from the ages of 14 to 18 were sitting in the auditorium, waiting to hear what she had to say. Deacon Miller was a posh private school for girls and there were only about fifteen girls in each class. In each year – freshman, sophomore, junior and senior – there were two classes, so there were thirty freshman, sophomores, juniors and seniors all together. It was a very select and exclusive boarding school where the daughters of the richest parents attended. "You will find it very interesting and I think I shall tell you first…"

"This will be good." Fifteen-year-old Bulma muttered quietly to her best friend Chi-Chi. "They always give us 'interesting' news on our first day back. They probably redecorated the cafeteria or something equally lame." Bulma tossed her blue hair out of her eyes and already looked bored. Chi-Chi smirked at this comment and agreed, tucking her dark hair behind her ears.

"As you know, Deacon Miller has been a private girls school for hundreds of years well now that's going to change. Thirty boys are coming into each year group and will be equally spread into each class, meaning that there will be thirty in each class, not fifteen as it was before." There was an excited buzzing as the girls absorbed this news. "That is why there has been a new building built, so there will be a room for them to stay in, it has taken all summer to build it and it is now finally finished. The boys will be arriving at the beginning of next week." Smithy explained.

"Much better than a new cafeteria!" Eighteen whispered to Bulma and Chi-Chi who were both grinning delightedly. "I wonder if my father knows! I've never had boys at the same school as me! This is going to be excellent! I just hope my father doesn't pull me out of school! I will be most displeased! This is one of the best ever boarding schools!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Launch laughed, grinning manically. "This means that there will be boys! That means dates and French-kissing!" She squealed. "It means we have an excuse to put on make-up and spend hours looking in the mirror!" She flicked back her blond hair and grinned.

"Quiet!" Smithy yelled about the babble. "I know you must be very excited but of course there will be rules! You are not allowed to be in a boys dormitory after seven and –" She noticed the girls were all looking uninterested. "I'll talk about that in a minute. Of course your parents have been notified of this change and if they choose to take you out of school, then that is there choice." Smithy looked around at them.

Bulma grinned at her three best friends and then passed on sheets of paper, this was their timetables and dorm rooms. "Chi! I'm with you in nearly everything again and we're sharing a dorm again!" That was how the four girls met, Bulma and Chi-Chi were in the same dorm and then Launch and Eighteen were in the dorm next door. The four girls hit it off instantly. Bulma leant over at the other two. "Yeah, I'm with at least one of you in every subject!"

The four girls exchanged timetables in hushed whispered and it turned out that in every lesson, at least one of the girls was in the same class. There were four subjects that all four of them were in and they were Biology, English, History and German. "I'm glad they put us all in the same dorms again, I was scared they might split us up." Chi-Chi smiled in relief, "We can still have dorm slumber parties then!"

"We would anyway! Besides, Emily Reed – you know, the ex head-cheerleader? She's just left school? – Was in the same dorm with the same person since she started here so I guess we will be too!" Eighteen clarified. "I think they only change it if there's been a lot of trouble and arguments or the two of them are really disruptive together and stuff like that."

"Oh that's okay then." Launch smiled, she then looked excited. "We are going to have boys in some of our classes! I can't wait till next week!" The girls didn't actually start their classes yet, they just came a week early but were still on their summer vacation, it was so they could unpack and get re-used to everything again and so the freshman could find their way around. Also, it was for the girls to hold things like cheerleading trails and stuff. "I wonder why the boys aren't starting a week early. Surely there will be football trials and finding their way around."

The question was answered for them a moment later. "The boys visited the school during the vacation so they're pretty used to the area already and I want you ladies to help them if they get lost!" Smithy sternly looked at them all. "As for things like boys football, soccer, basketball etcetera, they will be held from the end of school till dinnertime and the weekends. Now, all go to your dorms and unpack and catch up with friends. I'll see you at mealtime."

The girls all scrambled out of the hall and hurried to the dorm house. Unoriginally there was Deacon House and Miller House, the girls were in Miller House and much to their happiness, it was on the top floor. There were five floors; the ground floor was the Miller library and Miller student-lounge. On the first floor there were this years freshman dorm and the freshman lounge, the second floor was this years senior dorms and senior lounge, the third floor was the junior dorms and junior lounge and the top floor was this years sophomore dorms and sophomore lounge, the biggest room had three beds. There were seven doors, which lead to their dorms, and then a final door, which led to the lounge, and then there were the stairs at the end of the corridor.

"Home sweet home." Bulma opened the door with her key and sighed in relief. There was a beautiful view of the sea - yes, the school was by the ocean – outside of the white windows. There was two large beds on either side of the room, a shelf above each bed, two wardrobes, a dressing table an two night stands and a bookcase, the girls were then allowed to bring what they liked, Bulma had brought a television and Chi-Chi had brought a large stereo and her dad was sending a sofa and Bulma's mother was sending a mini-fridge. "I've missed this place! It's my real home! Over the summer we only went to Tenerife, Greece, London and Rome. How dull."

Chi-Chi nodded and then opened the door, there was a man with a trolley, the staff had an elevator but the students weren't allowed to use it. He had twelve bags on it and he looked so tired. "Bulma and Chi-Chi?" The two girls nodded and took their six bags. "Now I have to go get next doors." He disappeared down the stairs.

"Poor Jeff." Chi-Chi laughed, he was a young lad at seventeen and was Smithy's son but he lived in the staff building with her and was home-schooled, now it was likely that he would be attending the school. "Oh goodie, all my stuff! Let's unpack." She dropped her night bag which had some of her stuff in it but it seemed that she didn't need it tonight since they had arrived early on the train so they had time to unpack.

The two girls spent the rest of the evening unpacking and got some help from Eighteen and Launch who had finished early – they hadn't spent an hour doing air guitar on their beds to the latest CD –, the four friends were giggling when a loud bell rang out, calling them to supper. They had four 'meals' a day. There was breakfast, which could be oatmeal, toast, cereal, muesli, or a cooked breakfast. Then there was lunch, salad, cooked lunch, sandwiches, and baguettes, that sort of thing. Then there was dinner or tea, which was cooked, things like jacket potato with salad. It was a proper meal and then there was supper and they could have tea or coffee or hot cocoa, milkshake, smoothie and cocoa pops or a sandwich or some biscuits. You get the idea.

"Boys. We're having boys at school." Launch sang as she skipped down the steps. "Gorgeous, _rich_ boys. Boys. Boys. Boys. Yay for boys!" Eighteen, Bulma and Chi-Chi all laughed and rolled their eyes. "Well excuse me for being excited about boys being at school!" She laughed cheerfully. "Nothing can spoil this mood!"

The Next Morning

"Post!" Chi-Chi yawned, hopping out of bed; two letters were pushed under the door. "Bloody hell, my dad didn't waste time! You have one too, from your 'rents." She glanced at the clock. "Breakfast in an hour. That's okay then. We have time." She ripped open the letter eagerly and read it out.

_Dearest Chi-Chi_

_Mrs Smith sent me a letter about this new situation this morning and I wrote a letter straight away. Though if you're reading this on Tuesday, then I got it yesterday morning. I know you're a sensible girl so I trust you to behave yourself. Make sure you behave yourself and have a great term. No French-kissing! Whatever that means. _

_Sorry this letter is short but nothing much to write except I miss you already!_

_Love you baby,_

_Dad. _

_PS your couch is on the way! I sent it yesterday, its hot pink, just like you asked – and squishy._

Bulma burst out laughing. "I love your dad! He is so awesome!" She opened her letter and read it out, clearly and confidently as if she was reading a script or a piece of writing.

_**Bulma,**_

_**So you have boys at your school now, eh, eh? Lucky you, I bet you're loving it! As long as your grades stay perfect and you stay out of trouble, I don't mind that. Just to let you know that we're okay with it! Your father says he doesn't want to hear about you being pregnant, don't worry I've reassured him that you're not that type of girl.**_

_**Love, Mom and Dad xx**_

_**PS Give our love to the girls and your fridge has been sent. **_

Chi-Chi chuckled. "You're mom is great! She's like one of us! She obviously trusts you enough!" They both froze, as there was a shout of annoyance next door, they hurried next door and knocked. Eighteen answered looking furious. "Eighteen, what's up?"

"Listen!" She snarled.

**Dear Eighteen,**

**We heard that boys are now coming to your school; I bet you're pleased! Be careful and don't do anything dumb. Good news! You're brother is going to your school! I heard ages ago but didn't say anything; I didn't want to spoil the surprise! He'll be coming on Monday, have fun! **

**Written by mom **

**We both send our love xx**

Bulma and Chi-Chi laughed sympathetically and thought of Seventeen being at Deacon Miller. That'd be fun, not. Then suddenly there was a scream and a sob, Launch was crying furiously, holding a letter. "What's up?" Bulma gaped. Launch just shook her head and handed her the letter. Bulma cleared her throat.

**Launch,**

**I have been notified that the opposite gender shall be attending your school on Monday. I am disgusted at this; you are coming home immediately and shall be attending Our Lady Of Sorrows instead. You will enjoy it there; you shall be away from your snob friends and hormonal raging boys. I shall come to collect you tomorrow at midday.**

**Sincerely, **

**Dad **

"That's harsh! We're not snobs!" Eighteen sighed, she then noticed the three girls staring at her and she quickly changed her tune. "That's so unfair! You can't leave! It'll just be us three! Thee without four, it's not fair! Look he sent it yesterday that means his coming today! You cant! Let's go see Smithy!" The four girls stormed to Smithy's office, still in their PJ's.

"Hallo girls, what's wrong?" Smithy smiled, tapping furiously on the computer. She then saw their crestfallen faces. "What is it? What's wrong? Has something happened?" The story soon spilled out. Smithy shrugged, looking sad. "Well that is misfortunate, I was afraid that this may happen but there's nothing I can do!"

"Can't you insist against it?" Launch sobbed, shaking furiously. "This is the best school I've ever been too! The teachers help me in classes and are nice! I'm good at lessons and I have great friends. Please, can you try to make my dumb dad see sense? Please, please, please. It's the first proper day back! I've been looking forward to it for ages and ages; I was counting the days for the summer to _end_! You can't make me leave now!"

Smithy bit her lip nervously. "I don't know. Your dad knows best!" She saw the four sad faces. "Okay, okay. I'll talk to him when he gets here. Is that okay? Do we have a deal? I'll try my best but I'm not promising anything."

The girls sighed in relief and impatiently spent they day by the beach, trying to get an early tan. Eventually midday rolled around a black limo pulled up in front of the school. Launch stood there nervously, her lip quivering. Smithy welcomed her father and looked nervous.

"Launch. In the car, right now."

"No father." Launch shook her head defiantly, her legs shaking. Her father looked shocked. "Father, I love this school. I learnt a lot and I have great friends. The teachers work us hard but are so nice. It's the best school I've been to. Don't make me leave now."

Launch's father choked on his own saliva. "Is this what the school has taught you? Bad manners? Disobeying your father? I pay a lot of money for you to go to this school and this is how you repay me?"

"The secret weapon should be here any moment." Bulma whispered to Chi-Chi and Eighteen, standing close to Launch whose lip was quivering. Then suddenly, an even bigger limo appeared next to Launch's father. The three girls smiled whilst Launch and her father looked confused.

Suddenly a beautiful woman stepped out of the car. "Mom!" Launch gasped, rushing to her. "I haven't seen you in ages, please don't let him take me out of school." She hugged her mother tightly. Her mom hugged her back and walked up to him.

"Hello Wilfred. I'm Launch's parent too and I say that she can stay here. If you don't let her and stop paying for her, then I'll pay her for her instead. One way or another, she's staying. I got a call from her friends, they told me about the situation, it seems Launch is well liked at this school and she gets excellent grades. You're going to take that away because of a few boys? Ridiculous. The school aren't exactly going to let her get pregnant are they? So what if she has a boyfriend? She'll have to have on eventually."

Launch's dad paled. "But-"

"If one parent allows her to stay then she is allowed to stay." Smithy announced, looking pleased. Launch was very bright even though she was a bit ditzy in day-to-day things. "Perhaps the three of you would like to come to my office…" The three family members disappeared inside.

An hour later, Bulma, Chi-Chi and Eighteen were sitting in room 26M, flicking through the TV channels when suddenly Launch burst in. "I'm allowed to stay! Isn't that brilliant?" She laughed hysterically and collapsed onto the faded pink carpet. "Dad said that in that case, I can stay at mom's for summer and stay here for the whole year, like at Christmas, unless I want to stay with mom! If I ever live with dad, I have to go to 'Our Ladies', well I'm definitely staying here!"

Three girls cheered. "I think this causes for celebration!" Eighteen searched for some food. "The next best thing is that the boys are coming on Monday!"

Review Please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girls spent most of the work by the beach and occasionally trying out for a sport. The four of them all got in to cheerleading, Bulma also got into the Tech club where they made things, woodwork and metal, Chi-Chi – of course – was in charge of the cooking club, Eighteen was in the soccer and baseball team and Launch… Launch was just in cheerleading. _Finally_ Monday rolled around. It was the day.

Chi-Chi yawned and ran a hand through her messy morning hair. She blinked blearily and noticed two letters under the door. She scooped up her one and read it half-heartedly, her eyes barely open. "Oy, Bulma, letter for you." She dropped it on the snoring Bulma who just turned onto her stomach and grunted. They didn't have to get up for another half-an-hour to an hour, breakfast wasn't until eight but they could go downstairs at half-seven if they wished, it was only seven. She yawned loudly again and scanned her eyes over the letter; it was the usual hope everything's okay, etcetera. Then suddenly she realized and screamed.

Bulma sat up in her head and gasped. "Step away from the valuables!" She had a hair band in her hand, ready to ping. She then blinked. "Chi? What's wrong? What are you screaming bloody murder for?" She looked at Chi-Chi expectantly who was hunting around for her best clothes. "Chi-Chi!"

Chi-Chi looked over at Bulma, armed with a towel and shampoo and all those other things a girl needs to shower. "Boy day!" She shrieked and headed to Miller House Sophomore Showers, which was next to the lounge. There were fifteen cubicles, each with a small shower, toilet, sink and mirror in. Bulma, Launch and Eighteen soon joined her in the three next to her.

Then they rushed back to their rooms and did each other's hair and carefully applied make-up and gave advice on what to wear and slowly, four beautiful girls emerged into the their homeroom after breakfast. Ten other girls looked up eagerly, saw it was just four girls and went back to sitting quietly.

"I'm scared!" Launch admitted, laughing awkwardly. "Any minute now…" Surprisingly, no one was talking, everyone was far too nervous. The suddenly the door opened and every girl leaped up but all glumly sat down again. It was a girl but she didn't look familiar, she was quite small with a dreamy look on her face and long blue hair.

"Everyone, this is Marron, our new transfer student." Miss Ladle announced smiling lightly. "Marron, you're in Miller house, room 28M, sharing with Darcy Campbell. As you sophomores know and probably most of you other girls – Siobhan Parker's parents decided to pull her out of school and send her to one in England. I know you'll all miss her very much." Ladle looked around and saw Bulma looking eagerly at the door. "Bulma, I assign you as Marron's sheepdog."

A sheepdog was someone who showed new students in the year around. Bulma smiled lightly at Marron but pulled a face to her friends. She didn't want to baby-sit the new girl. "Hey Marron, I'm Bulma. These are my best friends, Chi-Chi, Eighteen and Launch." She said in a bright, fake voice. "Nice to meet you."

Marron smiled. "Nice to meet you all too." Her voice was quite high and she sat down in the desk behind Bulma and the four girls all turned to her. "If you don't mind, can you tell me about this school? I've never been to a boarding school before. I went to a day-school but my name was down on the list to come to this school and then that Siobhan girl left and I was first – on the list-, so." She shrugged. "The rest, as they say, is history."

Chi-Chi smiled and for some reason already liked this girl. "Well it's a brilliant school. They don't pressure you or make you feel like a dip head. You're in Miller house, like us, in fact you're right next door to Launch and Eighteen. The teachers are really cool and help you if you're stuck. There's homework clubs for an hour after our final lesson, you just go to the classroom in which you need help with and you can get help with it."

"By the way, a dip head is Chi-Chi's new word, it stops her getting in trouble around teachers." Eighteen laughed. "The foods pretty good here and we have ages to do what we like. Beach. Study. Play music. Catch up with friends and the weekends are a blast. There are three busses that run all day. You can go see a movie, go shopping and go to the Teen Centre – that's a place where you can ice-skate, eat, play sports, go to the gym, that kind of stuff – or you can just stay here and hit the beach or hang out in the quad and stuff or stay in your rooms."

"There's a dance every month, each with a different theme. You can get all dressed up, they're not as fun because there's no boys but they'll be much better this year!" Seeing Marron's blank face, Launch continued. "Like one night it might be a dressy night, all pearls and posh. Then another night it might be celebrity night, dress up like any celebrity you know. That kind of thing. There are so many clubs and activities to do too and we're allowed to have dorm sleepovers. You can stay at the school all year and only go home at the summer if you like."

Marron's eyes widened. "Wow! That's a lot of information. This school does sound pretty cool." She smiled brightly, looking quite excited. "I always thought boarding school was lacrosse and Latin with strict matrons and bed at six and up at four and you eat lumpy stew and drinks warm water and stuff like that."

Chi-Chi laughed. "No way. This school is so awesome; I could totally live here during the summer too. There are loads more we could tell you or you could just experience it for yourself. Just come to us if you need any help or something." Chi-Chi looked at Bulma who was staring at the girl resentfully.

"Wow, you're all really nice." Marron laughed shyly. "I was so nervous, I nearly told mom to forget about it. I imagined all the girls would hit me with hockey sticks and give me wrong directions and all turn away from me but I was so wrong. You're so nice. All of you." She glanced nervously at Bulma at who tutted quietly.

Marron was sitting at the back row on the edge seat, next to the wall on the right-hand side. Bulma sat in front of her and then Chi-Chi sat on the desk next to her. On the desk in front was Launch and then Eighteen was next to Launch and in front of Bulma. They all grinned except for Bulma who _really _didn't like this girl. Suddenly Darcy Campbell jumped up. "They're here!" She sat down quickly.

Smithy opened the door; fifteen boys were stood behind her. "Okay, Miss Ladle, here are the boys. Good luck." Smithy grinned at the girls and then fifteen boys nervously shuffled into the room. The girls were all grinning like maniacs, sizing up the boys and separating the cute from the not so cute.

"Alright I'm going to assign each girl with a boy and the girl will be the boys sheepdog." Miss Ladle read out. "When I call your name, I want you to stand up" Miss Ladle stood up and cleared her throat, she read out a few names and then got to Bulma. "Bulma, you will be with Yamcha." Yamcha looked over at Bulma, then looked pleased and walked over.

Yamcha was quite tall with a muscular form, he had short black hair, which was messy and was very handsome. Half the girls were looking at Bulma enviously. "Typical. The most popular sophomore girl gets paired up with the cutest boy." Someone muttered. Yamcha looked even more pleased.

"Chi-Chi, you are with Seventeen."

Chi-Chi inwardly groaned. She knew Seventeen who was Eighteen's brother, he was a bit of a jerk and was always flirting with Chi-Chi. Seventeen looked delighted and leant closely to Chi-Chi when he came over. "It's destiny, baby. You can't fight destiny." Chi-Chi just smiled weakly and pulled a face at the girls who were in hysterics.

"Eighteen and Tien."

Eighteen's eyes flickered over Tien. He was quite tall and quite good-looking with no hair. He nervously walked towards Eighteen who glared at him menacingly; he swallowed anxiously, his Adams apple bobbing up and down. Eighteen smirked; she could have some fun here.

"Launch, you are with Goku."

If Yamcha had messy hair, that was nothing compared to Goku. It was even bigger and stuck out in all angles. He had the cutest smile, which he sent to Launch. Launch smiled, he was cute and looked sweet but she could already see Chi-Chi looking him up-and-down.

"Darcy, I am putting you with Vegeta."

Darcy – a girl with crazy dark red hair and a bouncy smile – smirked smugly at Bulma who laughed. Darcy was quite good friends with the girls and knew that Vegeta was Bulma's type. He was tall with a grumpy expression and black hair that stuck out everywhere; despite his moody face he was actually really cute.

After all the girls' names were read out, it came to the last ones. "Marron you'll be with Krillen, though it should be harder since you're both new but don't worry Marron, just stick with your sheepdog and her other sheep."

Marron smiled brightly at small Krillen. He was cute in his own way and had no hair; he just looked like a smaller version of Tien. Marron didn't really mind how cute he was, she was just glad that she wouldn't be the only new student.

"Now, because it's the boys first day, we are very generously letting you all have a free day! This is a once off! Staring from tomorrow, everything is back to normal!"

Bulma and Chi-Chi high-fived each other and the group emerged, followed by Darcy, Marron and the boys, they went straight to the beach. "So, boys." Bulma propped herself onto her elbows. "Tell us a bit about yourselves."

They all sat down and all eyes were on Goku who looked like a natural leader. "Okay, um, well hi, I'm Goku! I'm adopted but my Grandpa Gohan is really rich so he sent me here because it was a better opportunity or something." He shrugged. "I like to fight – not in like a thug way though – and train and get fit… oh but I LOVE food… except for cabbage. Is that okay?"

"Perfect." Chi-Chi nodded, already in a daze. Bulma, Launch, Eighteen and Darcy rolled their eyes. Chi-Chi quickly snapped herself out of it. "Um, Vegeta, what about you? Tell us about yourself." Everyone turned to face the surly boy,

"I love to fight in anyway." He announced in a bored, flat tone. "I'm a Prince. I hate flowers. There." He looked even more bored but Bulma couldn't help feeling attracted to him. "Spamcha." He looked at Yamcha who was staring at Bulma.

"Me?" He was suddenly wrong-footed. "I like sports, like baseball. Um…" He scratched his head. "And I like girls too! Especially blue-haired ones!" He winked at Bulma and she blushed, did she like Yamcha too? "Oh and my dad is quarterback for Miggleton and my mom is a producer in the music business."

"Me next!" Krillen piped up. "My dad is Jack Adamson, his one of the richest men in the world and I've always been carted around boarding schools… I like to fight too and… and… stuff!" He then shrugged. "This is stupid, I don't know what to say."

"Gee, don't hurt yourself." Eighteen rolled her eyes. "What about you?" She turned to Tien who was looking around nervously, twiddling his thumbs. He looked surprised as Eighteen turned to him, he swallowed nervously and opened his mouth like a goldfish. Eighteen started to get impatient. "For goodness sake, just speak!"

"Um… I got here on a scholarship… because I got like good grades and everything…" He shrugged. "Otherwise I'd still be at a day-school." He shrugged. "I like… to chill." He looked down and Chi-Chi wanted to hug him, he was so shy, it was cute.

Seventeen smiled obnoxiously. "Me next. I'm Eighteen's twin brother. I love to fight and I adore cute girls." He smiled at Chi-Chi who felt like screaming. "Our mom is something high in politics and law, so we're rich." He winked at Chi-Chi then. "I know how to treat a woman too." Chi-Chi shot him a rude hand gesture when he turned his head away making Eighteen crack up next to her. Seventeen looked back at Chi-Chi as he had heard Eighteen's laughter, he nodded his head and winked again.

"Oh my God!" Chi-Chi groaned. "Call me when you grow up… on second thoughts, don't!" The girls all laughed and Eighteen ruffled Seventeen's hair, he blushed and scowled to himself. The boys all sniggered and smiled at each other, they liked these girls.

"Well why don't you tell us about you now?" Yamcha suggested, looking at Bulma in particular. Bulma smiled secretively and stood up, she brushed sand off her and tucked her blue hair behind her ears. The group were all watching her intently.

"I could… but I wont." She smiled secretively. "Come on girls, let's go get a smoothie." With a smile, the girls all stood up and made their way to the Beach Bar, leaving the guys stunned, they weren't used to being around girls who were so… un-pushy. Normal. Mysterious.

"This year is going to be a lot of fun." Bulma smirked.

The girls couldn't disagree.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Also, I know this story seems to focus around Bulma but that will change. Also, I know Vegeta doesn't say anything but he will. Bulma won't be a bitch the whole way through, just in these early chapters.**

**Chapter 3**

"So are you ready to tell us about you girls then?" Yamcha questioned at lunchtime as the girls came over. It was Friday and it'd nearly been a week since the boys had joined the school and classes were so much different but school was a hell of a lot different. Yamcha, Vegeta, Goku, Krillen and Tien hung around with the four original girls and Marron, Darcy was with her usual friends and Seventeen had made friends with other people.

Bulma put down her tray and sat opposite him. She twirled her fork in her salad and took a bite; she chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "Nah." She wrinkled her perfect nose and took another bike, raising her eyebrows at Chi-Chi who was grinning to herself. A couple of girls sitting nearby glanced at the group with jealous eyes, why did they get the good-looking guys with the good personalities? Although Vegeta didn't talk much, he just sat with the group and ate a** lot** of food, as did Goku.

Yamcha blinked. "Oh. Right." He then smiled lightly. "Well how about I try to persuade you later tonight? At dinner? Say around seven?" There were several restaurants around campus but now they were being used more than ever for dates. "I'll meet you outside Fizz?" Fizz was the most popular restaurant for dates, even though students weren't allowed out after eight on school nights, girls and boys had been meeting up for early dates all week.

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't." Bulma took another bite.

Goku sniggered into his food. "She's got him right where she wants him." He grinned at Krillen, the two of them had become good friends quickly and considering that they shared a room, it wasn't surprising.

"On his toes." Krillen agreed.

"Which would still make you tiny, if you went on your toes." Eighteen teased.

"Wow, you're so mean to me!" Instead of looking insulted, Krillen just smiled, he was already used to Eighteen teasing him.

"Hey, party later at the common room." Darcy whispered. "Only girls are invited but they have to bring a date. It's at half six." Although the curfew was midnight on Friday and Saturday, it was against the rules to have the opposite sex in your room (on any night) after seven but usually common room parties were allowed.

Yamcha quickly jumped in. "Can't come, I have a date." He smiled at Bulma.

"Whatever!" Darcy smiled. "Laters!" She went back to her friends and smiled.

"I need to get some stuff from my room. See you guys later." Yamcha nodded and strolled off.

"Vegeta, want to go with me?" Bulma asked as soon as Yamcha went.

"I thought you had a date with Yamcha." Tien frowned.

"I never said I'd go. I said maybe." Bulma pointed out.

"Are you going to tell him that you're not going?" Launch questioned, looking at her friend with respect, she was like a big cat teasing a mouse, Launch was too shy to do that.

"Nah." Bulma chuckled and high-fived Chi-Chi and everyone laughed.

"Isn't that a little mean?" Marron said disapprovingly, she hadn't laughed.

Bulma glared at her behind her sunglasses. "I never told him I would go so he shouldn't expect me!"

"Chi-Chi, want to go to the party with me?" Goku asked randomly.

Chi-Chi blinked in surprised and then smiled. Eighteen raised her eyebrows and grinned, nudging her friend. "Sure, that'll be cool." Chi-Chi told him.

"How bout it, babe?" Krillen asked Eighteen in a husky voice.

Eighteen stared at him and then roared with laugher. "I'm not going to some lame-o party."

"I'll go with you, Krillen!" Marron piped up as she saw his face fall.

"Veggie?" Bulma looked at Vegeta who shrugged and carried on eating. Bulma took that as a yes.

"Hey Chi! Want to go with me, sugar lips?" Seventeen appeared, tossing his hair out of his eyes and shooting Chi-Chi what he thought was a sexy look.

"Already got a date." Chi-Chi shrugged, not looking at him. Eighteen and Launch giggled.

"Oh. Launch?" Seventeen turned to Launch.

Launch looked at him in surprise. "Say what? Go with you? Um. Okay." That was unexpected.

Eighteen started to feel a bit left out. "Okay, I'm coming. I'll go with you Tien." Tien looked startled but nodded, he was scared of Eighteen, Krillen tutted. Typical.

Later that day, the boys were lounging around their room. Goku and Krillen shared a room, as did Vegeta and Yamcha, then opposite them, Seventeen and Tien shared. At that moment, all of them were in Goku's room except for Yamcha was getting ready for his 'date.'

"So, whose hot and whose not?" Seventeen queried, lounging on the floor. The boys didn't really like him but they liked Tien and since they were roommates, Seventeen followed along when they invited Tien. "Out of the girls? I mean, I know they're all hot but who's the best?"

The boys just looked around, they weren't the sorts of boys to engage in Locker Room talk and Vegeta wasn't much of a talker. "I don't know." Krillen finally shrugged. "They're all very pretty."

Seventeen wrinkled his nose. "Very pretty? Are you kidding me? They're all hot! Except for the stupid blond known as my sister, she's damn ugly." He shuddered. "Bulma is smoking but then so is Ch-Chi, plus Bulma seems to belong to Yamcha, so I'll settle for the best friend."

Goku frowned. "Bulma doesn't belong to Yamcha and don't talk about them as if they're trophies. And I think Chi-Chi can make up her own mind about whoever she dates, it's not for you to decide, if she wants to date you, then it's her choice, if she wanted to date anyone else, it's her choice."

"Someone's getting a little defensive." Krillen grinned. "I think someone likes Chi-Chi."

Goku blushed and Tien roared with laughter. "You do! I thought you just asked her out so you wouldn't be the only one without a date!"

"_You _asked her out!" Seventeen jumped up and glared at his friend. "You know I like Chi-Chi and you just went and asked her out anyway!"

"You don't like her! You just think she's hot." Goku insisted. "_I _like her. She's really nice!"

"Eighteen is cool." Krillen then noticed Seventeen staring at him in disbelief. "Um, ish." He pulled a face at Tien who smiled.

"I like Launch, she's a daydreamer, and it's like she's in a little world of her own and I like that." Tien admitted. "She's really pretty too."

"My God, are you a bunch of girls?" Seventeen groaned. "Listen to you guys! 'So pretty', 'Really nice' blah, blah, blah." He turned to Vegeta who was staring out the window. "You think the girls are hot and that's important right?"

Vegeta just shrugged. "I haven't really noticed."

"Well if you had to date one, who would it be?" Tien questioned..

Vegeta didn't take his eyes away from the window and replied automatically. "Bulma, I suppose."

"Wow, you're a great person to talk to." Seventeen sighed. "You guys are lame." He looked at Goku. "Chi-Chi will like me." He then jumped up and left in disgust.

Yamcha walked in after that. "I'm going to my date now." He slapped on some aftershave, which was on the desk. "Smells nice. So, reckon I'm going to hook up tonight?"

"You're fifteen and she's not a slut. I doubt it." Tien pointed out.

"Look, I can't do this." Goku sighed. "You're my friend. Darcy is having a party tonight and she's invited all of us. Bulma is going. With Vegeta."

Yamcha chuckled. "It's okay to be jealous. Trust me, I'm going to have fun tonight, even if it's not all the way." He winked at himself in the mirror. "See you later." He disappeared.

Elsewhere, the girls were getting ready. "So, who do you like?" Launch questioned, brushing her long hair and staring at her friends who were lounging around, doing make-up and hair and choosing clothes.

"I'm torn between Vegeta and Yamcha." Bulma admitted.

"What are you doing about the date?" Eighteen questioned applying lip-gloss.

"I'm not going. I never said I would. Plus I really want to go to this party." Bulma shrugged. "Yamcha's cute but his a bit obvious, too upfront and a bit arrogant. I like Vegeta, he seems like someone you need to draw out."

"Vegeta seems a bit arrogant." Chi-Chi pointed out.

"Who cares?" Bulma laughed and tossed her hair.

They went along the hall to the common room where music was blearing and the main lights were off. There were a handful of boys and girls in the room, most of the furniture pushed away, the common room was massive and food had been set up. People were eating, dancing and some couples were kissing. "You're late!" Marron appeared by them, her long hair was down and her wide eyes were staring around, she was wearing tight clothes and boys were staring at her, jealously ran through Bulma.

"Fashionably late!" Bulma explained. "Whose your date?"

"I came with Kyle." Marron smiled, nodding over to a blond boy dancing in the middle of a group of people. "His cute and funny, it's either him, Kyle or Vegeta whose going to be quarterback." Marron explained. She glanced at Miranda who was one of Darcy's friends, she was hanging her arms around his neck. "Maybe his not the guy for me though…"

"Maybe not." Chi-Chi smiled sympathetically. "Goku's up for quarterback? He never mentioned that."

Krillen danced by, a back-to-front cap on his head, he'd heard their conversation. "His too noble. He doesn't want people to think his showing off." He then smiled at Marron. "Want to dance?"

"Sure thing! But no hat." She laughed, she took off his hat and put it on her own head. The two of them went into the middle of the dance floor. Bulma shook her head and Eighteen frowned.

"She can't actually like him, can she?" Eighteen scowled.

"Jealous?" Launch asked sweetly.

"Why would I be jealous?" Eighteen snarled, watching as the two danced. "I'm going to go find Tien, excuse me!" She disappeared.

"Hey Chi." Goku and Vegeta came over, their hands in their pockets. "Want to dance?" Goku asked, his cheeks red, his eyes down but a small, questioning smile was on his face. He finally looked up and she nodded and smiled.

"Okay." She agreed and they walked to the dance floor, of course that was the moment that a slow song came on the CD player. He smiled at her nervously and looked at her anxiously. "Want to still dance?" She asked, giving him an answer to his silent question. He smiled properly and wrapped his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck and they swayed gently to the music, their bodies pressed against each other.

"They're so cute." Launch commented with a smile. She pulled a face as she turned to see Seventeen.

"Whose really cute?" He asked and then looked over at the dancing couple. "No way!" He scowled and cracked his knuckles. Then he grabbed Launch. "Let's go dance." They went right by the dancing couple and Launch pulled a face at Bulma who sniggered.

Vegeta and Bulma stood next to each other awkwardly. "I guess we should dance then." Vegeta bobbed his head in the direction of where everyone was dancing.

"You liked dancing?" Bulma must've sounded surprised.

"Not really but you want to, don't you?" He murmured.

"Not really." Bulma admitted. "How about we just… talk?" Vegeta looked surprised but nodded, the two went over to a sofa where it was a little quieter and started to talk. Properly.

"Wow, she seems to be getting a conversation out of him." Tien commented, the slow songs had finished so Tien was casually dancing with Eighteen who had refused to dance at the slow songs. Eighteen looked over her shoulder, she nodded and nudged Chi-Chi and pointed over.

"Wow. Does he talk much?" Chi-Chi asked Goku, feeling a bit foolish. She didn't really know how to dance, especially to fast music. "In your dorms and classes and stuff?"

"Sure. Kind of. Sometimes." Goku smiled, he then froze and looked over. "Here comes trouble."

The group turned and saw Yamcha storm in, his eyes black. He glanced around and his eyes rested on Bulma who sitting very close to Yamcha, even stroking his arm and he was… laughing. Vegeta? Laughing?

"Bulma!" Yamcha snapped, his face flushed red. "What the hell? I thought we were going on date? Then I come here and see you flirting with the moodiest guy around!" He glared at Vegeta who smirked.

"I never officially said I would go." Bulma pointed out. "Anyway, what were you saying Vegeta?" Bulma turned her back on the boy in the doorway.

Yamcha closed his eyes and shook his head. "I feel a bit sorry for him." Tien admitted and the others agreed.

The party went on for a while but then someone said that a teacher was coming which was a surprise since they hadn't expected the party to go on for that long without getting noticed. Goku slid up to Chi-Chi who had just finished a conversation with Darcy. "Chi, can I walk you back to your dorm?" Goku whispered. "I mean, I know this is your building but still…"

Chi-Chi laughed. "Yeah sure. I'll be right back!" She smiled and disappeared outside. Goku glanced around, Krillen and Marron were laughing on the sofa as Eighteen sat beside them sulkily. Yamcha and Bulma were heard arguing outside, Vegeta was sitting next to Tien with neither of them talking, Launch and Darcy were clearing up. Goku felt that someone was missing.

"Come on, let's go." Eighteen yawned, hauling Marron up. Marron looked surprised but nodded, Launch followed. "Come with us, Goku, you can wait for Chi-Chi outside." Her smile was friendly which surprised Krillen.

They opened the door and saw Bulma and Yamcha glaring at each other. "Would you just get over yourself? I never said I would go! I said I _might! _Grow up!" Bulma rolled her eyes and joined her friends automatically and they started walking down the corridor. "Hey Goku, are you looking for Chi-Chi? She just went into our room." Bulma smiled.

Goku nodded. "Cool. Is it okay if I come in then." Marron said goodnight and disappeared.

Bulma laughed. "Course it is." She opened the door and blinked in surprise. "Chi-Chi!" She exclaimed.

Chi-Chi jumped and turned around. "Oh! Hi!"

Eighteen had gone green. "Were you just making out with my… brother?"

Seventeen smiled smugly and wiped lip-gloss off of his lips (Chi-Chi's, not his) and shrugged. "Yes, yes, she was."

"I'm going to head off." Goku looked at Chi-Chi with piercing eyes and was gone before she could protest.

"What were you doing that for?" Launch gasped. "I thought you liked Goku!"

"Well, she doesn't." Seventeen put his arm around her. "She totally likes me!"

"No I don't!" Chi-Chi groaned, pushing Seventeen away. "I like Goku but then I was going to Darcy's room to get the broom for her – she's going to leave it in there so the cleaners will clean it in the morning for her – and then Seventeen was waiting out here and I told him to leave me alone and he said he was just getting something for his sister because she told him that he'd left something in our room and he needed to get it for her and then he kissed me and then you guys walked off!" She babbled.

"Oh, I saw tongue." Eighteen put a hand over her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"You kissed me back!" Seventeen glared at Chi-Chi.

"I like Goku!" Chi-Chi groaned. "Did you see the look that he gave me? I need to go apologize!"

"Leave it until the morning." Bulma hugged her friend with one-arm. "Don't worry about it."

"What was wrong with Goku?" Krillen's head appeared. "He just stormed off. I mean, I could ask him but I'm going to ask you guys first in case he doesn't tell and I don't want to have to walk all the way back here to ask you. Get me?"

"Nothing." Launch smiled lightly. "See you in the morning."

Krillen frowned but nodded. "Kay! Night!" He disappeared.

"You're stupid!" Eighteen groaned as soon as Seventeen left as well. She shook her head. "You kissed my BROTHER. That is disgusting."

"You can all hate me." Chi-Chi moaned, sitting on her bed and burying her head in her hands.

"We don't hate you." Launch reassured.

"And what about Goku?" Chi-Chi groaned. "He won't forgive me."

"Yeah, he might need some time." Bulma agreed.

**Will Goku be able to forgive Chi-Chi? Which boy will Bulma pick? And more twists coming soon. **


End file.
